Colour Me Happy
by pinghost
Summary: They found each other, two damaged human beings seeking comfort. It was a recipe for disaster... and they both knew it.
1. Ch1- Colouring for Adults

Chapter 1 - Adult Colouring

In Trevor Royle's universe there are _rules_. These rules may not be written down anywhere, but they exist and he will live and die by them. Rule number one, never show weakness. Ever. Rule number two, never get caught and if you do get caught make sure you have a good lawyer. Rule number three, mere petty revenge is for lesser mortals, anyone that does Trevor wrong will be bringing down ten times the trouble back onto themselves.

Today had not been going well, his major rule had been smashed to pieces. Again. He had broken down in front of Sienna Blake. What was wrong with him? She showed him a bit of sympathy and suddenly he was rolling over like Brutus to have his belly tickled. He was actually sitting here and talking about his feelings, his worries. To Sienna. How was it so easy to talk to Sienna about his internal pain, and why was talking to Grace like pulling teeth?

Trevor Royle knew for sure that girls like Sienna Blake didn't look twice at oiks like him, unless they were in the market for a cheap thrill and a bit of rough. Sienna was too much. Too much of everything. Too posh, with her perfect enunciation and superior attitude. Too beautiful, she was an ice queen, pretty primness personified. _Too crazy_... The village pariah with her chequered history of wicked deeds like runway lights all leading to this moment. She walked around Hollyoaks village as if she owned the place, impervious to her critics and always immaculate. Well, he guessed craziness was a great leveller and probably the only thing they had in common right now. He'd sneered at Sienna's antics, in a disinterested way, whenever the village gossip had reached his ears. Of course, the headmaster's daughter could be as evil as she liked. She had her clipped vowels and an influential daddy to keep her out of jail. She'd even managed to connive her way out of the psychiatric unit. If he'd been caught doing the things she'd done they'd have thrown away the key. That neck tattoo and his whole demeanour weren't apt to strike sympathy with a jury or a judge.

How had it come to this? A few chats, significant looks, unguarded moments. Colouring books! Bloody colouring books of all things. She had managed to get him sitting like a prat with a colouring book and felt tips colouring pretty flowers in gaudy hues. Yes, it had made him forget his worries, for a short time at least. He had let Sienna into his world, under his skin. Little snatched conversations and text messages, more at stake with every moment spent creeping around hiding the so-called friendship from Grace. The time for pretending that he and Sienna were just friends had passed. He knew it was inevitable. Had known from the minute she sat down next to him in the booth at the Loft. Oh, he could pretend all he liked that it was a sympathetic ear and a cosy chat about therapy that he wanted but the tension in the air was tangible. As soon as his brown eyes met her hazel ones he knew it could only lead to a world of exquisite pain but he didn't want to stop. Simultaneously they had both leaned in for the kiss. Reading each other's minds, both wanting what they couldn't and shouldn't have.

A moment of initial awkwardness as their unfamiliar lips found each other for the first time. Her lips were soft, lacking the stickiness of heavy makeup he was so used to with Grace. She smelt clean and fresh, fabric conditioner and an indefinable soft floral smell. He was tentative as he explored her mouth with his. He felt Sienna was like a timid forest animal that would run from him at the snap of a twig or any false move on his part. The feeling of fragility was fleeting. Sienna was responding to him like a drowning man clinging to a rescuer. Her arms wrapped themselves around his body, pulling him in close to her. Trevor felt a shiver run through his body as Sienna's icy hands pulled his shirt up and explored his chest. His hands flailed clumsily under her blouse, trying to unfasten her bra. Sienna broke free from his embrace, her eyes wild with passion and her breath rasping in shallow rattling gasps that shook her frame. 'Is there anywhere more private we can go?'

'My car...' Trevor grabbed Sienna by the hand and lead her down the steps to his Range Rover parked outside the Loft. No turning back now. The familiar motions of starting the car and moving the stick to drive mode settled Trevor's mind sufficiently to realise the enormity of what was at stake. 'Are you sure?' Trevor turned to Sienna.

Sienna placed her hand over Trevor's as it rested on the gear stick. 'I'm sure. Just take me away from here.'


	2. Ch2- Pause for Thought

Chapter 2: Pause for Thought

Sienna studied Trevor's profile as he negotiated a path through the Chester rush hour traffic. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the side of the steering wheel as the car pulled to a halt at yet another set of red lights. What had started as a rash impulse was now very much a liaison. The endless delays had given them plenty of opportunities to rethink their course, but neither of them had said the words to put a halt to this madness. Sienna was tense and silent sitting bolt upright on the Range Rover passenger seat. She feared the infernal and annoying delays would bring Trevor to his senses and the car would turn back to Hollyoaks. Forget it ever happened and back to their respective fiancées. No harm done. Sienna bit her lip to prevent herself uttering any words that might make Trevor change his mind. She had no idea where he was taking her but any questioning might sway him from his purpose, and she didn't want that to happen.

Trevor stifled a curse as an inept driver cut into his lane at a junction. His mind was racing and trying to concentrate on the road was proving difficult. He knew one of them should break the silence. Neither had spoken since they'd left Hollyoaks. He wasn't even sure where he was driving to, his initial aim was to put a distance between themselves and the village. He'd thought of driving to a hotel, but swiftly changed his mind as the whole thing would just scream 'illicit sex' and presumption on his part. Sienna wasn't the type of girl one took to hotels in the middle of the afternoon with no luggage, the hotel staff discrete but complicit. He decided that the best course of action was to drive out to the countryside, find a place where no busybodies would see them. Maybe a small country pub where they could talk, or park up on some waste ground and _talk_.

The Range Rover started to pick up speed as they finally left the snarled up city. Sienna relaxed her tense shoulders and sank back into the seat. So, they weren't going back to Hollyoaks. Good. Now she was sure that Trevor hadn't changed his mind she felt confident enough to speak and break the silence between them. 'Trevor, where are we going?' A question that could be interpreted in many ways, but Trevor took the easiest path and answered directly rather than taking the opportunity to analyse the situation.

'I thought we'd park up in a nice little beauty spot I know round here... Should be deserted at this time of day... Is that ok?' Trevor's voice nervously lifted in pitch, emphasising the question in his tone.

'Yes, that's... Ok'

Damn the way she paused and emphasised the 'ok' was sexy. He could feel himself stirring just thinking about it. The enormity of it hit him. Sienna and him. Alone. He'd fantasised about this many times. Ever since she'd sidled up to him when he was sitting on that bench at his lowest ebb it had always been in his mind. No matter how many times he'd tried to dismiss her from his thoughts he always ended up fantasising about her. Imagining the ice maiden thawing under his touch, calling out his name in that haughty voice of hers. 'How far?' Her voice cut into his thoughts, she was here in the flesh and sitting beside him.

'Not far, this is the turning and it's just a few miles after that...' Trevor spun the wheel and the car slowed and moved into the narrow country lane. The car rocked and swayed on the pot holes that littered the road. Sienna reached up and clung to the grab handle - she was scared of lurching into Trevor as the car swayed. When their bodies came together it should be _perfect_ not the comedic byproduct of some random pothole.

Trevor brought the car to a stop as he parked at the end of the track. He reached down and released his seatbelt. The click of the buckle leaving the catch was disconcertingly loud and jarring in the silently charged atmosphere of the car. Sienna took her cue from Trevor and released her own seat belt. She demurely looked down at her hands, crossed in her lap. Trevor's eyes shifted sideways to look at the same hands that Sienna was studying so intently. Long delicate fingers interlocked, perfect French manicure in a subtle shade of beige. The thought of those hands wrapped round his cock hit Trevor like a slap in the face. _Fucking hell_. He could feel himself blushing furiously. _What was going on here?_ He was a grown man, but he was sitting here without a clue what to do. So..more time passed. Eons passed. Trevor transfixed by Sienna's hands and Sienna lost in thought.

Sienna's phone beeped with an incoming text message alert. They both jumped, glad that the tension had been broken without either of them having to make a move. 'I better check that...' Sienna's hands flew to her handbag and she rummaged around for a while, as a delaying tactic. She knew exactly where her phone was. She made a show of checking the screen, then setting it to silent mode. 'That won't be bothering us again'. Trevor looked askance. 'It was just a marketing text...' she put the phone back in her bag and fastened the zip with an air of finality.

'Sienna, I...' Trevor started to talk. He was on the verge of calling a halt to the whole thing. This was insane. What the hell had he been thinking? Best to just turn round and go back to Hollyoaks right now. Sienna's hand reached over and placed itself on top of Trevor's large hand. Trevor gulped as Sienna's fingers caressed his fingers,slowly and deliberately.

'We don't have to do _anything_ Trevor. We can just talk...'

Trevor shrugged, 'Ok, what do you want to talk about?'

Sienna carried on stroking his hands, studying them intently. It was the raw power in those hands that fascinated her the most. The thought that he might have killed a man with them was a thrill. She knew it shouldn't be but she was long past the stage of analysing her motives. She felt a shiver of excited expectation run through her. Those hands. Givers of pain. Givers of pleasure. Trevor. A name she never thought would trip off her lips in the throes of passion. Trevor. But she was getting ahead of herself...

She lifted Trevor's hands to her lips and planted delicate kisses on them. He looked at her bowed head, her shiny treacle coloured hair falling around her shoulders. This could not be happening...if he told himself that enough times he could pretend this was all some gorgeous technicolour dream, and he would wake in the morning, refreshed and free of his obsession with this damn woman. As Sienna kissed his fingers he rested his head back on the headrest with an exhalation of breath. It was all good.. it was all good... he wasn't doing anything wrong. He felt a soft warm moistness on his finger, a suggestive suckling that fired his blood. He looked at Sienna. Her eyes met his in a direct invitation as she teased his finger with her tongue. Oh God, he was lost. Totally lost...


End file.
